Le compte Twitter
by JayBwalk
Summary: Un OS sur Kol et Caroline. Kol vient chez Caroline au milieu de la nuit pour qu'elle lui ouvre un compte twitter. OS court.


**Bonjour !**

_Voici un OS Kol/Caroline que j'ai écrit avec une de mes amies à plus de deux heures du matin. C'est une sorte de délire qui nous as pris puis comme on aime mettre sur écrit nos idées et bien on as décider de le faire. Ouais je sais, elle est nulle ma raison, mais voilà quoi, je m'appelle Jay et j'ai des idées de tarées, et je suis mois-même une tarée, huhu :B._

_Brefouille, j'espère que ça vous plaira, même si ça ne ressemble à rien. J'ai une excuse pour ça aussi : Il était deux heures du matin, on avais la tête dans le cul et on est des tarées. Bah voilà. Puis s'est vraiment hyper court mais je pense pas qu'au milieu de la nuit on ai envie d'écrire des trucs immenses ! ._._

_[Hey Louise, je sais que tu liras ça, notre idée est d'enfer ;) ça gère sa mère haha !]_

* * *

Caroline serrait un ours en peluche tout en regardant l'homme qui étais assis en face d'elle. Kol. Le sexy petit frère de monsieur sexy Klaus, et de sexy Elijah... et cruella d'enfer Rebbekah.  
Celui-ci affichait un grand sourire moqueur que la blonde avait bien envie de lui enlever en le baffant. Qu'est-ce que ce mec faisait chez elle au beau milieu de la nuit ? Comment est-ce qu'il était arrivé à entrer dans sa précieuse petite maison chérie ? Elle ne l'aimait pas, il n'avait absolument rien à faire ici ! Non mais ho !

«** - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ? Et dépêche, je n'ai pas trois heures te consacrer.**  
**- Voyons darling du calme, ne crache pas ton venin sur moi, je ne t'ai rien fait.**  
**- Tu ne m'appelle pas darling, c'est clair ? Je me calme si je veux, tu m'explique tout de suite comment tu est arrivé entrer dans ma jolie petite maison d'amour, et surtout, tu me dis ce que tu me veux !**  
**- Chut, on as tout notre temps.**  
**- Quoi ? Ah non, on as pas tout notre temps, maintenant tu te dépêche où je te fou moi même dehors avec un bon coup de pied au cul. Je n'hésiterais pas à le faire.** »

Kol continuait de sourire. Ce sourire que Caroline avait bien envie de lui faire ravaler. Pour qui se prenait ce petit con pour venir l'embêter à plus de... Caroline regardas son réveil et manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle heure il était... Quatre heures du matin ! Bon sang ! Kol avait oser la réveiller à quatre heures du matin ! Elle allait le tuer.

« **- Bordel, sa mère ! Il est quatre heures du matin, t'es normal dans ta tête toi ? Je te jure que si tu ne me dis pas tout de...**  
**- Créer moi un compte Twitter,** le coupa Kol.  
**- Non mais je rêve là !** hurla Caroline. **Tu n'est pas sérieux j'espère ?** »

Ce petin con l'avait réveiller pour qu'elle lui ouvre un compte Twitter ? De mieux en mieux ! Elle allait vraiment le tuer.

«** - Allez je te ferais plus chier après ça,** rajouta-t-il. »

"_Du calme Caroline, reste calme, zen, allez ne fais rien de stupide._", marmonna la jeune fille avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. En voyant cela, Kol se leva de l'endroit où il était assis et commença à fouiner dans la chambre de Caroline, ce qui attira l'attention de celle-ci qui se releva à toute vitesse. Kol commençait vraiment à l'énerver ! Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? Il entrait dans sa petite maison chérie, et il fouillait dans sa magnifique chambre d'amour. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Ah ça non ! Elle allait lui apprendre la politesse à ce mec qui se permettait de faire ce qu'il voulait chez elle !  
Kol se retourna vers elle, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était son petit amour de soutiens-gorge préféré, avec des petits coeurs rose ! Il osait toucher son soutiens-gorge porte bonheur ! Ça lui donnait presque envie de pleurer.

« **- Repose moi ça tout de suite toi !**  
**- Alors ouvre moi un compte Twitter.**  
**- Repose ça avant.**  
**- Non, tu m'ouvres mon compte Twitter avant.**  
**- Repose ce soutiens-gorge tout de suite ou j'hurle ! Ma mère va te tirer dessus avec de la verveine tu va voir, tu va hurler petit chieur,** siffla-t-elle.  
**- Voyons Caro, je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi, ne me parle pas de cette façon.**  
**- Ah non ! Le "Caro" c'est pas pour toi. Toi tu m'appelle Caroline et c'est tout !** »

Kol laissa tomber le soutiens-gorge de Caroline à terre. La blonde s'empressa de le ramasser et de le reposer doucement à sa place. Elle avait été si délicate avec ce sous-vêtements. Comme si c'étais son bien le plus précieux. Kol alla prendre la place de Caroline sur le lit et se mit à l'aise. La jeune fille le regardais, énervée, les mains posés sur les hanches. MAIS POUR QUI IL SE PRENAIT À LA FIN ? Alors, résumons, il est entrés dans la maison d'amour de Caroline, il vient dans sa jolie petite chambre, il touche son soutiens-gorge porte bonheur, mais en plus de ça, il se met l'aise sur son lit -homme de sa vie- d'amour. Mais où allait le monde ?

« **- Bouge ton cul de mon magnifique lit toi !**  
**- Roh mais allez, sois plus gentille. Je bougerais pas d'ici, c'est confortable.** »

Et il avait un air résigné le con ! Une chose était sure, il ne se tirerait pas de chez elle jusqu'à temps qu'elle lui aurait créer ce stupide compte Twitter. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de le faire, elle était fatiguée bon sang ! Elle soupira et prit place aux cotés de Kol. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour se mettre à l'aise dans son propre lit.

« **- Ouvre moi un compte Twitter Caroline !**

**- Tire toi de chez moi pleurnichard, tu ne vois pas que je veux dormir ?**

**- MAIS TU EST TÊTUE OUVRE MOI CE PUTAIN DE COMPTE TWITTER OU JE TE JURE QUE JE FOU UN BORDEL PAS POSSIBLE DANS TA SI JOLIE PETITE MAISON QUE TU SEMBLE AIMER PLUS QUE TOUT !** »

Est-ce qu'il allait la laisser tranquille un jour ? Kol était vraiment le mec le plus chiant qu'elle connaisse. Elle avait une soudaine envie de lui attraper sa tête et de le claquer contre un mur -pas contre ceux de sa chambre d'amour- et de le jeter dehors. Elle qui avait dit que Klaus était l'homme le plus agacant qu'elle connaisse, elle venait de trouver pire que lui : KOL.  
Sexy Klaus n'avait vraiment pas de chance de se coltiner un petit frère aussi chiant que Kol. Elle serait à la place de Klaus, elle aurait déjà mis ce petit emmerdeur de Kol en morceau et l'aurait donné à manger à un pauvre petit chien abandonné qui fouille les poubelles pour se nourrir.

Elle grogna et le poussa du lit avant de jeter ses couvertures roses bonbons sur lui. Elle prit son ordinateur et le mit en route avant de lancer un :

« **- Bouge ton cul de pars terre, ramasse mes magnifiques couvertures et vient là qu'on t'ouvre ce stupide compte Twitter !**  
**- Oh ouiiiiiiii !** s'écria-t-il en faisant une petite dance assez bizarre.  
**- Euh Kol... t'es sure que tu va bien? Je peux appeler un docteur pour savoir ce qui ne vas pas si tu veux.** »

C'était... bizarre. Kol le mec d'habitude si prétentieux sautait partout à travers la pièce car il allait avoir un compte Twitter. C'était sans doutes ces longues années enfermés dans un cercueil qui se faisait ressentir. Allez savoir.  
Quand enfin il se calma, il ramassa les couvertures roses bonbons et les posa sur le lit avant de prendre places aux cotés de Caroline en continuant de se tortiller dans tout les sens, ce qui commençait à légèrement agacer la jeune fille qui avait bien envie de le mettre dehors.

« **- Donc tu veux quoi comme pseudo ?**  
**- Humm... SexyKolMikaelson, ça va trop bien avec moi, tu ne trouve pas ?**  
**- Prétentieux ! Bon écris ton mot de passe et ton émail et ce sera fait.** »

Kol fit ce que la jeune fille lui avait demander et même pas deux minutes plus tard, il avait son compte Twitter. Et dire qu'il avait fait chier Caroline pendant un long moment pour un truc qui ne prenait que quelques secondes ! Kol était bien un petit chieur de service !

« **- Tu voix, ce n'était pas la peine de m'embêter comme ça, en même pas deux minutes tu as eu ce que tu voulais.**  
**- Trop cool.** »

Il prit l'ordinateur portable de Caroline qui protesta en essayant de lui reprendre l'ordinateur mais il lui tira la langue et alla voir le twitter de Jennifer Lopez. Kol était limite en train de baver. Assez marrant à voir.

«** - Elle est trop sexy.**  
**- Qui, elle ? Non, elle est toute refaite. T'as pas vue ses fesses, elles sont hyper rebondies, ça se voit trop qu'elle est refaite des pieds à la tête.**  
**- Tu dis ça parce que tu est jalouse des formes qu'à Jennifer Lopez, alors que toi tu n'en as pas !**  
**- Hé comment t'es trop méchant avec moi alors que je viens de t'ouvrir un compte twitter à quatre heures du matin alors que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de DORMIR !** »

Il sourit avant de lui dire qu'il blaguait, et qu'elle était très jolie comme elle était. Il lui avait même dit qu'elle était une fille cool ! Kol Mikaelson lui avait fait des compliments. Sortez le champagne, il faut fêter ça !

_" Merci Caro de m'avoir créer ce compte Twitter. C'est pas mon amie mais elle est assez cool... quoiqu'un peu chiante, et agaçante, et têtue, et... bref je crois que je vais m'arrêter là. " Tweeta-t-il._

Maintenant une chose était sure, Caroline pourrait rester dans la même pièce que Kol sans avoir des envies de meurtres à son égard. Si on oubliait le fait qu'il l'avait réveiller à quatre heures du matin pour qu'elle puisse lui créer un compte twitter, il avait été sympa avec elle. Et puis il lui avait fait des compliments. Et surtout, il lui avait dit que sa petite maison d'amour était assez jolie. Ah ! Kol Mikaelson n'était peut-être pas aussi con qu'elle le pensait.

* * *

**Reviews !**

**J'accepte toutes les critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer !**

- Jay. xx


End file.
